ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bugbear Strongman
Don't stay here all day farming placeholders for this. If it doesnt pop after BOTH PLACEHOLDERS HAVE DIED TWICE, then just leave and try again in 6 hours or so. There is no such thing as true lottery in this game. Every monster that I've ever heard being referred to as "true lottery" has been a monster with more than 1 placeholder. Visit my LL discussion for more info. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6dyRJ9qNWg--[[User:Overgryph|Overgryph]] (talk) 06:56, June 8, 2016 (UTC) *I haven't camped this NM quite enough to say for sure, however, I don't think this is a 2-3 hour respawn, or if it is, theres another factor involved. I've had to wait 3 hours or longer every time so far, so, I'm not really sure whats up but it doesn't seem to be a 2-3 hour spawn. UPDATE: I spent a lot of time camping this today and it is definitely not a 2-3 hour spawn, I'll edit it. --Sorako 04:40, 4 July 2007 (CDT) *Been camping this the passed couple days, currently 0/6 on the Haidate, and I think I have it down on it's spawns. Basically there can be up to 3 Bondmans up. Two on one side and one on the other. The third Bondman, as well as the Strongman, will always be on the north side for the west pops and the east side for the east pops. I think the third pop are seperate placeholders for the Strongman. In that, the third on each side is a seperate placeholder for a seperate Strongman, hence why they can pop one after the other. --Futan 15:50, 11 July 2007 (CDT) *Ran in to this NM while helping a friend get Parade Gorget, got Shinimusha Haidate 1/1 on them with TH4.~-~Zanno~-~ 23:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) On the topic of its repop timers, the dats show two Bugbear Strongmans, which is why it may give the impression of strange repop timers. --Nynja 19:13, 14 November 2008 (UTC) *When attacked, linked by Goblin Freelance and the 3 moblins Gheila 10:10, 25 August 2008 (UTC) * Just a note about soloing this NM, it can definitely be done at lower lvls than the page says. I myself soloed it at 45 rdm, and my friend did it all the time at 55 thf and rdm. So don't always listen to the guides. And yes it will link everything unless you hold right at its spawn point, don't let it move at all from that spot. (Clash:Bahamut server) *Camped and poped once after 32 PH today, using method describe on the page non stop. So pop can be really long even if there is 2 nm. So far it can be from 14m14s (not seen yet) to 455m... or even more ? --Nargo 23:50, 18 November 2008 (UTC) * Dropped it 1/5 with TH3. It can pop right after on its another PH. --Joelapache 16:25, 17 April 2009 (UTC) * I have been camping this as 60 PLD/ 27 WHM for approximately 13 hours now on the Asura server and have yet to see it spawn. Did not see anyone else camping it the entire time. 0/0 on day 1. UPDATE: Camped this again the following day for about 6 hours. I went 1/4 on the Aikido Koshita and 1/4 on the Shinimusha Haidate (separate drops). All four pops were within the last 2 hours roughly (about an hour between them). Both times they spawned back to back in the opposite spawn points. The fights were very easy with Vorpal Blade, Regen, and the occasional Cure III. --Seikenfreak 22:45, 13 June 2009 *This NM's pop method is same as Leaping Lizzy. This is a True Lottery spawn meaning it CAN spawn whenever a PH is killed but seems to have significantly lower chances of spawning. The reason the DATS show two is because there are two of the NM which is what makes it true lottery however their pops are mutually exclusive meaning they can't be up at the sametime. Therefore I have removed SPAWNS:2 from the page. If anyone sees two Bugbear Strongman up at once please take a screenshot. :*After heavy experience with NMs with moving PHs (Leaping Lizzy and Stray Mary), I'm going to say that this is in fact not true lottery; it only gives the appearance of it due to 2 separate cool down timers, both of which may be up at the same time (or neither of which). This is just a theory (a similar one has been proposed at the LL discussion page) so I don't expect to ever reach consensus on this; however, it seems most consistent with the pop times people are reporting. My guess, for this one anyway, is that the intended effect is to give an average re-pop of 6 hours, meaning each (sometimes overlapping) window probably has a cooldown of approximately 12 hours. Thus, if it's been killed and then killed an hour later, I'm going to say it's very unlikely for it to pop again in the next 8 hours easily, if not more, because both windows would be down. Again, these numbers are guesses, but the theory itself seems sound. -zglkm 04:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :**I agree with you about it not being a TRUE lottery spawn. Your theory also explains it well. However, I just had it pop back to back (as stated below on this page) and then again 2 hours later, thus the repop of either DAT would be 2 hours or less. Your theory is still probably correct though, just with the change to cool-down portion. Extensively large gaps are explained by the fact that it is a lottery spawn, which are seldom friendly.--Froggis 21:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :**This NM seems to work the same way as Serpopard Ishtar; two spawn points with separate timers. --Car.Masenko 20:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) *My Brither camped this Nm out with his mate, Took him 13 hrs to spawn after all that he diddnt get drop... so sad. *It seems on some days i can get the NM to pop more then 3 times a day Shinimusha Haidate 4/9 ~-~Cardinal Gate~-~ *I had killed a few PHs for about an hour as Lv 60 Ninja / Dancer and logged off. Logged back in hours later and the NM was standing right in front of me. Was incredibly easy, but no drop. --Soulinafishbowl 16:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) *first pop took 1 hour, nearing the 6th hour now and no 2nd pop e.e~ Tsukuku Diabolos *Have 2 NM, so it can pop back to back, but only have a single PH, the one that can change pop place is the PH.--VC-Hijikata 17:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) * I was out camping this nm for Trial Weapon on May, 31 2010. So i get out there and about 30min late Mr. strong pops and i kill him. Then i logged out thinking i thought i read somthing it was 1 hour repop. Then i read wiki and there wasnt a repop time on the NM. So i log back in 15min on the repop of the NM i just killed, Mr. Strong pops AGAIN. Yes I Chefm can prove his Repop is 15min - whenever. Also Went 2/2 on pants lol with only TH2 , I forgot to equip TH3. *Still currently camping this, been here for 10 hours now, it just finally popped 30 min ago. Then it popped again the very next spawn. Looking at the discussion, it seems this isn't an uncommon experience. Two more kills to go on this trial though so will update if it happens again next time.--Froggis 18:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) **Killed again so #3, but it did not respawn next round. So far though, it spawned west side, then east, then west. Mayb it alternates? Most likely it just happened that way as the location is 50/50. Onto my last kill then!--Froggis 20:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) **Further verification of instant respawn: I had just killed Strongman on the west side spawn, and he spawned again 14 minutes later on the east side. Sfxsigma 23:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Now experiencing the dreaded two in a row followed by 10+ hours on this NM. Spawn seems to be true lottery, dual PH with some sort of window delay if both PH are down at the same time. Both odd and frustrating.. --FlowenShiva 22:57, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Testimonials *Soloable at level 56 Blue Mage/Dancer. *Soloable at level 60 Paladin. *Soloable at level 62 Samurai. *Soloable at level 58 Black Mage. *Soloable at level 63 Dark Knight. *Soloable by RDM/NIN 50 and SAM/WAR 50 easily, even with bugbear bondman link. 0/1 drop. *Soloable at level 60 Thief easy peasy. 0/10 on sam jse 6/10 on mnk jse. *Soloable at level 60 Ninja/Dancer very easily. *Been on this NM for 12~hours now with 11 claims. 0/11 on sam jse 6/11 on mnk jse. Pops almost on a timer of 1 x per hour, so like 3 Ph then NM. After thoughts...coulda easily farmed the money to buy this quicker. *There is ONLY 1 PH. He can appear either on the East or the West side (but never both simultaneously). As stated on main page, if on the East side, the PH is the Right Bugbear if you look at them from the front where they are facing, if on the West side, the PH is the Left Bugbear if you look at them from the front where they are facing. Have been doing dagger trial on him and shortest pop was 25min and longest was around 3hrs, got 3 Koshita/1 Haidate with TH4 equipped on the 4 kills needed. Gropitou 15:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) *Camped this for 2 days for dagger trial. Longest I have seen him repop was 5hr+ and shortest was actually back to back, 14 mins after TOD. Binarina/Bismarck Respawn timer verification. The page had the following bulletin concerning the respawn time of the PH: "PH respawns every ~14 minutes (verification tag), killed both at one spot and they both repopped at same time 14minish late." The joint spawn of the pair of bugbears is not uncommon, as there are several other pairs or groups of monsters in the game which will sync their respawn upon being killed within a short time of each other. This does not call into question the 14 minute timer on this dungeon's respawn timer as it would normally occur if one only killed the PH. Therefore I removed this from the main page. Sfxsigma 23:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) What the hell is going on with the main page here. Contradiction anyone?!? please Edit it accordingly Using East Left and West Right Using On the East side, the PH is the Left Bugbear if you are facing South. On the West side, the PH is the Right Bugbear if you are facing West. I can get it to spawn once an Hour. -- Jayconius you got it to spawn once an hour when killing only the PHs? if anyone else can confirm this, i'd appreciate it. i haven't seen it in 18hrs. --vm0d (talk) 22:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC)